


Deer In Your Lights

by joniss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, cora x lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joniss/pseuds/joniss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices that Lydia isn't in class. He makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer In Your Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For packmccall on tumblr:  
> stiles barging into the storage room thinking he’s saving lydia from cora again but they’re making out instead (ʘ‿ʘ✿)
> 
> Sorry that it's a little off, i wrote this before i watched Currents oops

Stiles sat in class, staring out the window, not really bothering to actually pay attention to mr. Harris. Like it made any difference if he listened, the teacher hated him either way. Stiles sighed and leaned back in his chair, and looked around the classroom to say if everyone were as lost and bored as he was. A lot of people were, but what caught Stiles' attention was the fact that Lydia was not at her table next to his. Stiles swallowed hard. Knowing Lydia and knowing that she went missing last year and came back more than just a little off, Stiles was reluctant to leave her out of his sight, at least in school. Stiles' mind quickly made up terrifying scenarios of Lydia wandering around the empty halls or her finding more horribly executed bodies around town. Stiles cleared his thoughts, and then his throat: "Sir, can I please use the bathroom?", he asked mr. Harris as nicely as he could. The teacher looked back at Stiles from where he was writing on the board. He let out a sigh at the sound of his least favorite student. "Yes mr. Stilinski, you may use the bathroom", he said, and looked back at the board. Stiles was out the door in a milisecond.

He looked around the halls closest to their class for a while, but with no luck. He looked outside the front entrance but she was nowhere to be found. Stiles was on his way back to class when he heard a noise. A muffled snarl, coming from behind a door. "Oh my god", Stiles said to himself. He ran a hand through his hair. Stiles had heard a werewolf snarl many times now, so he knew one when he heard it. He prepared himself to open the door and face the wolf, and potentially a mangled body. Stiles took a heavy breath and turned the knob and quickly pushed the door open, flinching when he saw the people in the janitors closet. Stiles' eyes widened. 

It wasn't a werewolf threatening, nor hurting Lydia. The strawberry blonde girl was pinned against the wall of the tight space by an unfamiliar brown haired girl. She was tall and slim, but muscular from the looks of it. She had her arms on the wall on either side of Lydia's body, and the smaller redhead had one hand tangled in dark hair, and the other curled into a fist in the stranger girl's tank top. Stiles couldn't see her face but Lydia had her eyes closed and a flush on her cheeks. Stiles felt really wierd about barging in on Lydia and some girl making out in the storage room. They were lost in the kiss and hadn't noticed Stiles, so he turned back around and opened the heavy metal door so he could escape the scene, but in his rush he bumped his arm on a cleaning cart stacked with buckets, and a mop that went to the floor with a loud clink. The dark haired girl jumped away from Lydia and spun around. "Oh my god" Stiles gasped when he saw her face. "You're Derek's sister, oh my god" Lydia let out a tiny shriek, and the tall girl's eyes narrowed. "Stiles what the hell are you doing here?", asked Lydia, her cheeks on fire. Stiles stammered "I- I'm sorry, you weren't in class and I got worried and I heard a noise from here and Lydia, I swear it was a werewolf, so I looked in here and you guys were here and-" "Thanks, we know the rest of the story", growled the wolf girl. Stiles didn't know what to do. "Stiles, please leave us alone", said Lydia and looked at him accusingly. Stiles practically sprinted out of the cramped space.

Cora reached out and slammed the door shut and turned the lock. "Told you this was a bad idea", she said to Lydia, who smirked and replied: "Sweetheart, I think I can handle a werewolf." Cora laughed as Lydia pulled her closer. "Sweetheart", she huffed as she pressed a kiss to Lydia's neck.


End file.
